Snippets and Such
by Aki-sama
Summary: Serious, funny, and mostly funny drabbles on our favorite characters. Recent:DOUBLE UPDATE! Prompt #42 - Road Trip: A little trip can go a long way.... & Word #23 - Booking: "I didn't think you would be bold enough to take me out on a date," she confessed
1. Hot

**Title:** In Which Sato Admires  
**Fandom:** Detective Conan/Cased Closed  
**Prompt:** #33 - Hot  
**Rating:** PG-13 (For the singular use of One Word. And Sato's naughty thoughts.)  
**Characters:** Takagi et Sato  
**Disclaimer:** Not. Mine. Though sometimes I wish Takagi WAS mine...  
**Summary:** _There was something about being shirtless and doing manual labor, Sato thought almost wickedly, that suited Takagi._

--

Inspector Sato was feeling the heat. Quite literally in this case, primarily because it was July and she was outside with far too much clothing; she blamed work. A weak hand, which she only realized was hers after a moment of dazed staring, was fanning her in the most ineffectual manner possible.

_Damn Megure,_ she thought to herself heatedly (no pun…um, yes, pun intended), _and whatever genius decided that destroying police property was a good way to get our attention. So what if it worked._

"Sato-san? What are you doing here?"

Inspector Sato stared, blocking out all that Tagaki might have been saying.

And stared.

And then stared some more.

"…So that's why we're out here, repairing the damage … Sato-san? Are you alright? You look flushed." Takagi trailed off uncertainly, blushing as normal.

There was something about being shirtless and doing manual labor, Sato thought almost wickedly, that suited Takagi. Not that she would say that aloud.

Maybe.

"I'm fine," she responded, a little shakily. Summer heat beat down on her head and she fanned herself distractedly once more. "Really," she added at Takagi's concerned look.

He nodded and turned back to his work, and Sato admired him from behind. Casually, of course.

_Thank you Megure,_ she thought to herself, _and whatever God of circumstance that decided today was going to be a hot day._


	2. Chance

**Title:** A Game of Chance…We Think.**  
Fandom:** Detective Conan-Cased Closed/Magic Kaitou**  
Prompt:** #34 - Chance**  
Rating:** G**  
Words:** 250  
**Characters:** Aoko, Akako, Ran, Kazuha, Conan, Kaito, Heiji, Hakuba  
**Disclaimer:** Not. Mine. Srsly.  
**Summary:** _It was astonishing to find all four boys in quiet contemplation._

**A/N:** I think I should thank Icka. M. Chif for this (see _Guard Dog,_ chapter…uh, I forgot. Kaiba and Jounouchi playing games. Or something.)…but even **I** don't know where it came from. Sure it's not really about a game of chance – well...ah, forget it. I'm done trying to explain myself.

--

Aoko, Kazuha, and Ran, with the strange addition of Akako, all tolerated nights like these. Mainly because they were full of hilarity; and all four girls loved watching (what Ai had snidely called) 'their boys' interact.

Usually, the scene was quiet before Kaito did something outrageous and the night deteriorated from there. In public, it wasn't so bad, but outrageous seemed to be the word for their motley little crew.

So it was astonishing to find all four boys in quiet contemplation.

What made this more shocking was what they were doing.

Conan Edogawa had in front of him a goban. Saguru Hakuba stared down at a rather old chess set. Heiji Hattori was moving a shogi piece, and Kaito Kuroba, unsurprisingly, was holding playing cards.

Aoko was stunned into silence. So Ran took over for her. "Bwah-?" she managed.

Heiji looked up, and grinned. "Hey, neechan. We're just playing."

"Playing …what, exactly?"

"I'm not sure," Kaito responded happily. "But we couldn't decide on any particular game – I wanted poker."

"I preferred chess," Saguru added primly.

"I was in the mood for shogi…."

"And I wanted go!" chirped Conan (the boys shuddered, but the girls thought he was cute – they couldn't help it).

"So," Kaito finished. "We compromised."

"You're move, Hakuba-san," Heiji taunted.

"My knight against your _kinsho_," the blonde responded, amused, as Heiji groaned.

Watching them like one would watch a ticking bomb, the four girls left them.

…Sometimes the quiet nights were worse than the loud ones.


	3. Blue

**Title:** Formal Attire

**Fandom:** Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou

**Characters:** Three detectives and a thief.

**Disclaimer:** I want to own the kimonos, but none of the Gosho boys are mine, sadly.

**Rating:** PG-13 (for interesting choices of alternative lifestyle and naughty words)

**Prompt:** Word #18 - Blue

**Word count:** 658 – This was a 15 Minute Fic.

**Summary:** _"Why are all of you wearing blue?"_

--

There was a moment of startled silence before the laughter rang out, echoing into the hallways. Hakuba decided that Kuroba sounded vaguely like a hyena when he laughed this hard. Of course, he too was trying to contain his own snort of amusement, so he said nothing.

"Oh god, I can't believe," Kaito Kuroba tried to speak, but he was wheezing. "I can't believe we got you to do this!"

Identical scowls of ill-withheld fury from two different boys tried to bore through Kaito's skull, in a fairly pathetic effort to murder the trickster with their eyes. Hakuba simply shook his head and tried to stay silent. He didn't want to incriminate himself.

"Shut," Heiji Hattori spoke in biting tones. "Up."

He sounded so stiff, thought Hakuba. Probably all that make-up.

"If I had my shoes," came a child's voice that sounded far too angry to belong to a child. "I would break all your fingers."

"Aw, chibi-chan," Kaito purred. "I feel loved."

"May I remind you," Hakuba interrupted in a very professional tone of voice. _Very_ professional. Not snickering at all, really. "That this farce is a necessary evil? You will be in the company of several prominent female Japanese leaders. Since it's a formal ball, the kimonos were absolutely essential. And besides," Hakuba smiled in a politely evil manner. "Kuroba will be accompanying you as well."

"He does this all the time anyway," Heiji _growled_. "He doesn't count."

"Why aren't _you_ joining us, Hakuba?" Conan Edogawa muttered mutinously, shifting uncomfortably his unwelcome outfit.

"I have been firmly told by Kuroba that I have no feminine build whatsoever," Hakuba said, his amusement finally shining through.

"It's true," Kaito said in a voice that indicated that this was the _only_ reason he hadn't tried to get Hakuba into a fancy kimono. By the sullen tone of his answer, Hakuba deduced – rather sharply – that this would not stop him from trying. "Shoulders are too broad."

Clapping his hands, Hakuba pointed at the clock. "Well, since Kuroba only needs five seconds to get into his own get up, I suggest you head out to the car."

The Eurasian teen detective smirked as he watched one Heiji Hattori and Conan Edogawa trudge outside. The former wearing what amounted to a _furisode_, colored in deep blue – near indigo – with white cherry blossom patterns curling around the entire ensemble. The younger of the two looked – sadly – adorable, with a lighter sky blue kimono made for a young girl. Designs of white cranes swept up from the bottom of the bottom of the small costume. Hakuba watched the two stoically put on their _geta_ and march into the car without disrupting their make-up. Or hair. Kaito would _kill_ them if they messed up their hair.

For two boys – one of which was a kendoist – they looked remarkably like two girls.

"Good work, eh?" Kaito said amiably as he appeared in a royal blue kimono, once again in the _furisode_ style. There was a silver _kitsune_ laughing on his kimono.

"I think the word is astounding, actually," Hakuba replied, putting on a standard chauffeur's cap. "Who knew Hattori would look good in a kimono?"

Katio snickered. "Hopefully the voice training works for him. Chibi-chan didn't even have to try."

"Don't tell him that," warned Hakuba as the two of them got near the car.

The mischievous sound of Kuroba's laughter was hidden beneath a fan.

Hakuba only wondered one thing. "Why are all of you wearing blue?" he asked as he started to drive away.

Conan and Heiji looked to each other and shrugged. "No idea." Hattori glanced at Kaito.

Kaito smiled, which was an expression that matched the character on his own kimono. "It was in honor of the girl who would've actually looked good in a kimono," he said simply.

Hakuba raised an eyebrow and watched the road, a small grin on his face, as the rest of the trip carried on in slightly oppressive silence.

--

**A/N:** A _furisode_ is the fanciest type of kimono you can wear outside of a bridal kimono. Women in Japan only wear it if they are going to a truly special occasion. _Kitsune_ are demon/mythical foxes with a penchant for tricks and jokes. _Geta_ are the sandals you wear with a kimono of any sort.

That is all. XD


	4. Air

**Title:** The Element of Wind and Wings  
**Fandom:** Detective Conan-Cased Closed/Magic Kaitou  
**Prompt:** #01 – Air.  
**Rating:** G  
**Words:** 100  
**Character(s):** Kaito Kuroba  
**Disclaimer:** Can't really express how NOT MINE this entire series is.  
**Summary:** _The guilt was compressed; saved for later. Always for later._

--

Light.

_Kaito ducked a mop, wielded with precision, laughing. Aoko wouldn't hit him unless he wanted her to._

Free.

_Kaitou Kid leapt off the building, glider snapping open like the great wings of an albatross, and resisted the urge to pull a tailspin._

Pressurized.

_Kaito felt something twist as he watched Nakamori curse over the last Kid Heist note. The guilt was compressed; saved for later. Always for later._

Gentle.

_Kid remembered that Aoko had wished to keep this gem safe. He smiled as he left it on her pillow, for once grateful it wasn't what he was looking for._


	5. Earth

**Title:** The Element of Stone and Leaves  
**Fandom:** Magic Kaitou  
**Prompt:** #02 – Earth  
**Rating:** G  
**Words:** 100  
**Character(s):** Saguru Hakuba  
**Disclaimer:** Saguru-chan is owned by no one. Except Gosho, his creator.  
**Summary:** _Hakuba had never liked pets, really. Watson was a special case. So was Kaito._

--

Firm.

_Saguru Hakuba's insistence on staying in Japan with his father was puzzling to many, and understood by barely one. His stubbornness was legendary in any case._

Weathered.

_Hakuba's face hardened, fists clenching. Another failure. His eyes fell on the empty glass case, and his resolve solidified. He would try again._

Nurturing.

_Hakuba had never liked pets, really. Watson was a special case. So was Kaito._

Strong.

_Saguru Hakuba thrust his fist out and connected with a face made for hitting. If this man in black tried to shoot _his _prey again, he'd get a sure-fire boot up the arse…._


	6. Fire

**Title:** The Element of Flame and Lightning  
**Fandom:** Detective Conan-Cased Closed  
**Prompt:** #03 – Fire  
**Rating:** G  
**Words:** 100  
**Character(s):** Heiji Hattori  
**Disclaimer:** I cannot own Heiji, as Kazuha would kill me. That is all.  
**Summary:** .._For the Black Organization, he was willing to shed blood._

--

Fierce.

_Heiji Hattori had a grin on his face that was wicked and triumphant. A murderer had been caught, and no one else would have to die tonight._

Destructive.

_Heiji rarely used a katana on his official opponents let alone other people. But for the Black Organization, he was willing to shed blood._

Conflicting.

_Heiji hated yelling at Kazuha. Fighting he was used to. Making sure she was safe was something else._

Warm.

_Heiji would never admit it, but Ku-Conan was almost like the little brother he never had. Strange to find, in one person, a friend and a brother._


	7. Water

**Title:** The Element of Storm and Ice  
**Fandom:** Detective Conan-Cased Closed/Magic Kaitou  
**Prompt:** #04 – Water  
**Rating:** G  
**Words:** 100  
**Character(s):** Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa  
**Disclaimer:** Gosho owns all. Trust me on this.  
**Summary:** _Shinichi was always known for his multiplicity._

--

Smooth.

_Shinichi ran between the players on the field, like he was dancing. His face was alight with determination, his movements like they were choreographed._

Supple.

_Conan Edogawa felt like he was more flexible now that he was smaller. It took a lot of innocent nudges from random sources to convince 'adults.'_

Dynamic.

_Shinichi was famous for his multiplicity. Puzzles, soccer, reading, languages, math…all contributed to a character few understood, but many admired._

Potent.

_Conan's expression when deducing a crime was powerful. There was rage, there was confusion, and there was cool, calm reason. All controlled just beneath the surface._


	8. Spirit

**Title:** Dinner Contemplation  
**Fandom:** Detective Conan-Cased Closed  
**Prompt:** #05 – Spirit  
**Rating:** G  
**Words:** 100  
**Character(s):** Wataru Takagi, Miwako Satou**  
Disclaimer:** sigh You know the drill.**  
Summary:** _Sato had realized many things about her partner._

--

Sato had realized several things about her partner.

One, he was ridiculously organized. Two, he managed to turn even the most innocent of food into a horrible monstrosity.

She smiled to herself as she watched him do just that, his arms flailing and panicked. Smoke rose into the air, and Sato casually opened a window to waft the smell away.

The third thing she noticed was something he seemed to do everyday, in every activity he busied himself with.

No matter his purpose, Tagaki did everything in his life with courage and determination.

Even if it was ruining their dinner.


	9. Hassle

**Title:** A Bit of Trouble.  
**Fandom:** Detective Conan-Cased Closed  
**Prompt:** Word #14: Hassle  
**Rating:** G  
**Words:** 553  
**Character(s):** The Detective Boys, Ran  
**Disclaimer:** I only own lint and one very confused goldfish. Don't sue.  
**Summary:** _Ai-kun turned her head to look at Ran. "I…blame myself," she said…._

--

She was reading a book under a tree. The sun dappled the grass with shadow and petals of golden light, shining down through the leaves above her.

It wasn't everyday that she was able to just sit and relax, let alone read a book.

The heat wasn't stifling, and instead, rippled pleasantly when the wind blew, making her hair flutter into her eyes. She would brush the offending strands away idly, not entirely bothered by them.

Ran sighed happily and took a moment to just breathe. The air was so clear during the spring – a time for cleansing and revival, she believed.

"Ran-neechan!" shouted a breathless Ayumi. Ran shook herself out of her pleasant daze and focused.

"Ayumi-chan?" she queried, her mind sharpening when she realized that the young girl sounded tense and frightened. "What's wrong?"

Ayumi bent over and took one big gulp of air. "Conan's stuck!" she blurted out.

Ran paused. "Where?" she asked simply, a serious expression on her face. Inside, she was trying not to marvel at the idea of Conan getting stuck _anywhere_. He never got into any physical trouble; the boy was usually more careful. Of course, the word 'Usually' meant 'Whenever there wasn't a dead body in the vicinity.'

The little girl gestured frantically and started off at a brisk jog toward the artificial forest made for the park. Ran followed.

Soon enough, the two girls found the rest of the Detective Boys, and almost immediately, Ran stifled a giggle. The situation was just too amusing, and she internally berated herself for even thinking about laughing.

Conan had a very exasperated expression on his face, and it would've looked cool if he hadn't been blushing as red as a tomato. "Ran-neechan?" he whispered as quietly as he could, trying to hide the fact that he was mortified.

Ai-kun turned her head to look at Ran. "I…blame myself," she said, the corners of her small lips twitching upward. "Ayumi-chan and I both thought we heard strange noises from the bushes, and Conan volunteered to look. Mitsuhiko and Genta-kun wouldn't budge." Both of the small girls shot the remaining boys looks of disappointment.

The aforementioned boys winced and twiddled their thumbs in child-like shame.

Ran shook her head, trying to think about how to handle the situation. "Conan-kun?" she called to him softly. "Do _not_ move. I'll try to get some help. And a stick. Or –_pfft_ – something," she said.

Conan was too sharp to miss the _almost_ laughter. "This isn't funny, Ran-neechan," he insisted, pouting adorably.

"Of course not, Conan-kun," she assured him, even though that was a blatant lie. In view of her amusement, the other kids started snickering as well. Excluding Ai…who _never_ snickered.

The small kittens had continued to smother Conan, even after she returned with a pet control officer. They refused to move, claws happily entwined with the boy's clothes.

Extracting the poor kid took several bowls of cream, a funny looking duster toy thing that Ran waved around, a box, and a net.

The officers were a little baffled. There was no real reason for the cats to have swarmed all over Conan. Ai commented that it must be his animal magnetism.

Ran was facing the officer at the time, but she swore she heard a shoe being thrown at someone's head.


	10. Legend

**Title:** A Living Thing  
**Fandom:** Magic Kaitou  
**Prompt:** #32 - Legend.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Words:** 100  
**Character(s):** Pandora  
**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't own Pandora if you paid me the world. There are some things that are never meant for ownership.  
**Summary:** _People had died for it._

--

Pandora sat, encased within its clever hiding place.

It was a plain stone of clear glass-like substance. Unfortunately, like almost everything in this world, Pandora was far from ordinary.

People had died for it. Blood had been spilt, more so poured, for ownership of it.

Said jewel sat in its self-imposed prison, waiting.

Legends weren't always full of heroics. Pandora knew in its very core that it was a legend.

But it was far from heroic. Most would say it's the resounding opposite of the word.

Pandora, simply a not-so-simple jewel, understood legends better than anything else on the planet.


	11. Flair

**Title:** Boxed In**  
Fandom:** Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Characters:** A Certain Thief, Two Teens, and One Miniature Detective**  
Prompt:** Word #22: Flair**  
Word Count:** 2,201**  
Rating:** PG-13 (For suggestive poses, and some foul language)**  
Disclaimer**: I do not own anyone in this bit of crack. I wish I did. But I don't. And I don't own Trevor the hamster either.  
**Author's Notes:** Crack. Crackity crack crack. That's what this is. And no, I don't know where the mice came from. (Probably borrowed some Tiny White Mice).

**Summary:** _It all started at a Kid heist gone awry. At least, that's what the tabloids say…._

--

"Don't sit so close."

"…Forgive me, but it's not like I have much of a choice here."

"Either you two shut up, or I'm biting someone's foot off."

"Why their feet?"

"Because that's all I can reach at this height that won't be debilitating."

"…Ah."

"It's not my fault he's practically in my lap!"

"No, but it _is_ your fault that we're stuck in here, oh great detective of the west."

"Say _what_?!"

"SHH. Honestly! I can't take you people _anywhere_. There are _killers_ outside that grate – do you want to advertise our whereabouts more than we already have?!"

"Please detectives; let's just be calm, if you can. Chibi-chan is right to be as quiet as possible."

"…You know I really _really_ hate it when you call me that."

"And I love you too chibi-tantei."

"Are you _sure_ you can't get out of here? I thought you were a master thief!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't tell us even if he did. We'll just have to ignore him."

-_chain-links clank ominously_-

"If you ignore me, you ignore the chibi."

"How the hell did you two get handcuffed together?!"

"…I'd rather not talk about it."

"And for once, neither would I."

"This is ridiculous. Either they find all of us, and then shoot us, or one of us snaps and tries to strangle the rest of us."

"Doesn't _anyone_ have a light or something? This would be a lot easier if we could see."

"Oh if only I had space to check my hat."

"…You have a flashlight in your hat."

-_Kid turns his head bashfully_- "Well…."

"Look, just find something that lights up, or we'll just continue to sit like ignoramuses in the dark."

"I dunno if the light'll help _you_ all that much Sir Argyle."

"Look that was a long time ago, alright? I _do_ have other clothes."

"Yet you still manage to wear only the worst kind."

_-Conan stifles a snicker a little too late-_

"...When we get out of here…"

-_Conan coughs_- "_Then_ we can kill each other. For now, we should refrain on the bloodshed and focus on getting out of this…whatever it is."

-_A Certain Thief feels the walls_- "Hm. It feels like a plot hole."

"A _what_?"

"Oh nothing."

"D'you think I could reach your hat?"

"Only if you insist. There should be a flare gun in pocket six – ah, the sixth pocket going counterclockwise."

-_Heiji's_ _hands fumble in the darkness_-

"I'd appreciate it if you could stop trying to poke my eye out."

"Hey, wait. Don't you have a watch that lights up?"

"What?"

"Really? I thought it only shot stun darts."

"Thanks Heiji. And no, for your information, I don't. Agasa has it for repairs after some idiot stepped on it."

"By 'some idiot' do you mean Kogoro?"

"Same difference."

"Can. We. Please. _Focus._ Is there, or isn't there a light?"

-_Heiji searches around_- "Hm…rubber duck? Nope. Smoke bombs? Not so much. Kaitou Kid plushie?! …Er, no."

"How can you tell the difference? Between a smoke bomb and a flash bomb, I mean."

"The weight."

-_Conan is morbidly_ _fascinated_- "What on earth do you keep in there?"

-_Heiji continues his search_- "Hamster. …Hamster?!

-_squeaks are heard_-

"Don't you dare drop that thing, put it back!"

"Yeah yeah, I will—OW!"

"SHH!"

"Hey, watch it! Trevor's an important part of my arsenal."

"Important?"

"Trevor?!"

"_Sonofabitch_ that _hurt_! Your hamster's got mean teeth."

"Rigorous attack training."

"…Okay, now you're just shitting me."

"I'll leave that up to your discretion."

"Woahwoahwoah. What was that?"

"What was what?"

"…I don't want to get all girly here, but I think something just wriggled around my feet."

"Don't be ridiculous Edogawa-kun. Hattori already put away the YIPE!"

-_The Kid is highly amused_- "He put away the 'yipe'?"

"See? I wasn't imagining it!"

"Well, I didn't pull anything else out of this stupid thing. It must have been in here the …entire time."

"T-that was no hamster."

"I think it was smaller. Still furry though, right?"

"…Hm. It could be the mice I had hidden in compartment 13."

"…The mice?"

"Oh god. You're not serious."

"The _mice_?"

"Heiji, hurry up and find that damn light or I have the feeling that those gunmen won't need any help finding us."

"What makes you say that?"

"Hakuba's afraid of mice, right?"

"No. Way."

"… Okay, okay, I'll find the flare gun."

"You needn't have put it so boldly, Edogawa-kun."

"If it weren't for the circumstances, you know you'd be receiving the mother of all mock-fests, right?"

"If I move right now, I will feel the mouse that is currently residing down my shirt. If that happens, I will panic horribly and probably end up breaking the wall down in order to escape. You will be hurt in the resulting chaos. I'm sure I will look forward to that, but for the sake of the others, I am doing my best to not scream. And my leg is, as of this moment, directly underneath you. Do you really want to push me?"

"Detective, I wouldn't dream of mocking you about this little jewel of information tonight. The next heist? All bets are off."

"Deal."

"Hah! Found it! And it's not a flash-light, or a flare gun. Actually – I don't know what this is."

"Then technically, you _didn't_ find it, did you."

"Wait! That could be something even better."

-_an exchange of gadgetry and such occurs-_

"I could, uh, try and get the mouse out of your shirt."

"I'm touched, really Hattori. But I can't move."

"If I stretch my arm like this…ha! Yes! Now don't move."

"Didn't I just say that I c-c-couldn't…hsss…"

"Heiji? What the hell are you doing?"

"Yes, I would _love_ to know."

"You just make that thingy of yours work. Heiji?"

"I didn't do anything! I just reached down – uh, here. Hakuba? Are you sure it's still there?"

"…Haah. I think it moved."

"Oh jeez. Then hang on."

"Gah! You're hands are bloody c-cold."

"So many dirty jokes…"

"Don't start."

"Yes. Don't."

"Leg. Still beneath you."

"Yes sir, Captain Tight Pants, sir."

"My pants are _not_ that tight!"

"This is hardly constructive you two."

"Don't worry Hakuba-san, it shows off your backside."

"Woah! Hakuba don't move!"

"I'm going to KILL YOU."

"Ow! Will you two knock it off?!"

-_Kid laughs and evades clawing hands_-

"Let me go Hattori! I'll – EEYAH!"

"Don't move, seriously! I can get it! Take your shirt off, and we can get it!"

-_Conan puts his head in his hands_- "Kid, you can let me go now."

"Just didn't want you to get trampled; you're attached to me, remember? And you should be entirely too glad I didn't comment on Hattori's possible 'that's what she said' moment."

"Well, I _was_ glad…."

"YES. Got it!"

"…Did you really?"

"Yeah."

-_more squeaks are heard_-

"Goodness, and it only required the absence of your shirt. If only you did that sooner Saguru-chan."

"Please try not to instigate another rampage. I'm kinda small here. And it could be my imagination, but I think he's frothing at the mouth."

"I do not _froth_. I simmer."

"And that makes it so much better for all of us. Now what should I do with this mouse?"

"We are _never_ going to get out of here. At least the gunmen should be gone by now."

"I concur that the bad, naughty people in black have thus left us – otherwise, surely, we would be dead by now."

"They could just be dumb. Either way, it works in our favor."

"And you should never say never chibi-chan! I think _this_ should work."

"…_What_ should woreeeaaacck."

"To all those listening, I didn't do it."

"For once."

"Heiji? Are you okay?"

"I do believe he has a case of Mice Up and Down the Back."

"Hehehe…it's more like Mice Up and Down the Pants, actually."

"You still have the first one?"

"I-heheheeheehee- it's in – ha! – in my hand! Gahaha!"

"And I never thought mice would come in handy."

"You shut up, and get us out of here. I think I hear other footsteps outside."

"Mm. And I can see flashlights. Maybe people are looking for us! I feel loved!"

"KID."

"Oh alright, Mr. Grumpypants."

"Hold still Heiji, I'll, ah, try to get it."

"Thank you for volunteering Edogawa. As much as I'd love to repay the favor Hattori…"

"Y-yeah. I get it."

"You know, maybe you should follow Hakuba's example. That way you could shake it out later – but at least it wouldn't be _on_ you."

"_Hell_ no."

"We have a few minutes."

"Until _what_?"

"Until we get out of here."

"Oh that doesn't sound ominous."

"Heeeeyaaah!"

"Oh right, Heiji. Uh, Kid, I can't reach if you're going to stay in that corner."

"Fine, I'll scoot forward."

"How many minutes did you say we had?"

"A few."

"I'll take that as 'I dunno.'"

"Hey hey hey! What're you doin' Ku-Conan?"

"I am _getting_ your pants off. What does it look like?"

"It's too dark to see anything! And I can do that myself!"

"Well, obviously you weren't going to, so I took the initiative."

"I'm really upset that I don't have a recorder on me somewhere."

"I think if you did, we would collectively find a way to make your life quite like Hell. That is, if we couldn't find a way to send you there directly."

"Aww. You're so cute when you're being vengeful."

"Could you two stop flirting for five seconds?! Seriously."

"I wouldn't say anything Heiji. My face is, ah, kind of in your lap."

"Only 'cuz you insist on taking off my pants _for_ me!"

"As long as you don't move, the mouse should be easy pickings."

"We are _not flirting_!"

"I didn't know you could hit that octave Saguru-chan."

"Whateveraaaaahahahah! Get it off! Getitgetitgetit!"

"Shit! You had to move, didn't you!"

"Five."

"What are you doing?"

"Four. Just a count down."

"…No. I know you love having a flair for the dramatic. But _no_."

"Crap! It's ehheheheeee further up!"

"Oh no. I'm not doing that!"

"Well now I can't reach it!"

"Oh yes. And, uh, three."

"You two might want to disengage yourselves. I'm afraid we'll be leaving this place rather abruptly."

"I hate you right now, Heiji. Hate hate _hate_ _HATE_."

"JUST GET IT OFF ME!"

-a _scuffle ensues_-

"Twooo…."

"Look hold still Hattori, or no one will be able to get the damn mouse!"

"Leggo of my arms!"

"For the last time, HOLD STILL!"

"One!"

……..

An explosion from the one of the ventilation grates on floor seven alerted the police upstairs.

A few people were already present to greet the cloud of dust and debris. Ran had been searching the area for Conan, and Kazuha had been determined to save Heiji from his own stupidity.

Aoko Nakamori hadn't been present for the heist, but when she had heard about the possible assassins and other dangerous people with guns, she immediately rushed over to see if her father, or Hakuba-kun hadn't been hurt.

So there was a rather large crowd that was there to greet the four young men in probably the worst moment of their young lives.

A shirtless Saguru Hakuba had his hands securely wrapped around Heiji Hattori's wrists, which were up in the air against the wall of the ventilation shaft. A lone white mouse struggled in futility within Heiji's grasp.

The Osakajin's pants were about half way down his legs, with Conan Edogawa's head between his ankles, having been forced forward by the blast. Attached to Conan's wrist by a pair of inexplicable handcuffs was the Kaitou Kid. The thief was under Heiji's legs, sideways, which puzzled most of the peanut gallery.

That is, if the entire scene hadn't completely blown everyone else's brains out of the water.

Of course, the boys were no better.

A lone camera man snapped a picture, the flash startling everyone into movement.

"Pick up your jaw, idiot," Conan said in a small voice amidst gasps, shrieks, and fangirlish screams, muffled by Heiji's pants. The boy's eyes glanced up at Kid. "And _you_…."

"Oop!" Kid said, rather trying not to laugh. "Time to go!"

A loud _**SNAP**_, and a huge cloud of pink smoke immediately erupted, causing the entire area to be smothered in a dense fog. It was a mercy, really. That way the boys could go on and rearrange themselves, so as to also pretend that the whole thing was all just a horrible nightmare.

Hakuba coughed, accidently breathing in the smoke, and readjusted his shirt. "Well, all in favor of killing Kid for the sake of Great Justice, say 'aye.'"

Conan held up his handcuffed wrist, "Aye."

Heiji grumbled as he shuffled his pants back on. "Kazuha AND neechan are gonna kill me."

"As long as they do it after I die of embarrassment," Conan said, trying to feel around for his glasses in the heavy smoke.

"As long as they do it _before_ this tape gets out, you mean," came a familiar, mysterious, and aggravating voice.

As Kaitou Kid flew out into the moonlight, laughing freely from relief and hilarity, three outraged voices cried out as one.

"**TAPE?!**"

--

((TBC? Heh, prolly not. Although it's incredibly tempting. Thanks for reading!))


	12. Road Trip

**Title**: All You Need is a Whip  
**Fandom**: Detective Conan  
**Prompt:** #42 - Road Trip  
**Rating**: PG (For mild insecticide)  
**Words**: 100  
**Character(s):** Heiji, Kazuha, Conan, and a world-weary Ran  
**Disclaimer**: I just don't own anything, alright? You got me.  
**Summary**:_A little trip can go a long way. Especially when there's treasure involved._

--

They had been past that statue twice; Conan would bet his shoes on it.

"It said to walk fifty paces from _that_ boulder, Heiji."

"You know, we'd probably be there already if you stopped hassling me."

"Hassle!" Kazuha Toyama nearly yelled. Nearly, because they were hiding from henchmen with large, offensive weaponry.

Ran Mouri sighed and casually killed a large man-eating bug with her bare hands. "I should have known that suggesting we take a road trip to Kyoto would lead us in a world-wide expedition for some ancient artifact."

Conan, still staring wide-eyed at the bug's remains, silently agreed.

.

.

.

.

((Inspired by Indiana Jones. If you couldn't tell just by reading it.))


	13. Booking

**Title**: Table for Two  
**Fandom**: Detective Conan  
**Words**: 1,082  
**Character(s):** Ran, Conan  
**Rating**: PG-13 (For one bad word, and Ran's slightly dirty mind)  
**Prompt:** Word #21 - Booking  
**Disclaimer**: All characters named in this fic belong to Gosho. He's the mastermind. I'm merely a puppeteer, borrowing someone else's puppets.  
**A/N**: I don't know what plunnie bit me to get this one. I guess I've always preferred the outcome of a No Cure scenario, with Shinichi being stuck as Conan. It's not like I don't want him to succeed! I just…dunno. Maybe I like the challenges he'll have to face and explanations he'll have to give. –_shrugs_– Anyhoo – this is a bit of an epilogue for the entire series, but it doesn't spoil much, if anything at all. Enjoy!**  
Summary**: _"I didn't think you would be bold enough to take me out on a date," she confessed._

--

"It only took you how long to get this table?"

Conan laughed loudly. He quickly stifled it at the accusing glares of several respectable-looking ladies and gentlemen. The head hostess shot him a dirty look, but still led them to their table.

"Only about a year," Conan continued, in a whisper, his voice still holding in traces of amusement. "They seemed to think that someone as young as me couldn't possibly afford a place like this."

Ran Mouri smiled a hidden smile. "You have a respectable – and profitable – business," she said kindly. "They just didn't update their socialite list properly."

Both of them took seats, asking for two waters and waited for the waitress to leave.

Ran leaned forward. "I didn't think you would be bold enough to take me out on a date," she confessed, her voice stressed nervously. But with excitement and delight, rather than actual anxiety. "I thought…you'd be more worried about – "

"What other people think? Are you kidding?" Conan smirked and adjusted his much smaller, thinner framed glasses. "When have I _ever_ cared about what people think?"

"Good point," Ran decided, leaning back in a satisfied manner. Some of her own edginess had left her at his words anyway. "Weirdo."

"You don't act like a responsible adult," Conan smiled, and his words were happy.

"I hope I never do," Ran replied instantly. "No one should act their age – they should simply be mature."

"Amen to that," Conan said, saluting her in a joking manner. But he was serious. After all, he was used to pretending to act 'his age' for most everyone except a select few. Ran being one of them. "Anything you want to get from here, you go ahead. I really just booked this place because I wanted to shock Inspector Shiratori." He shrugged playfully.

Ran stifled her guffaw just in time for their waters to arrive. "You're terrible."

"Always have been, always will be."

Her lips were smoothed into a wry smile. "I missed you so much," she blurted and turned her head, blushing.

He looked pained for a moment. "I know."

"No, I don't think you do," Ran said, her voice only a little more steely than previous.

Conan stayed silent.

"I missed your smile – the one you had when you played soccer in the rain or after you solved a big case. Your laughter – that carefree kind you had whenever I yelled at you for a bad joke you made," she listed calmly, her voice slowly warming. "I missed the old you."

A lean forward and a brush of lips against her forehead was what brought Ran's startled gaze back upwards. An unrepentant grin greeted her.

"I missed that too you know," Conan kept that grin, but it faded quickly. "I couldn't be that person though, for the longest time. There was so much to fear." He didn't need to mention that he had feared for her everyday during those dark times. She knew it.

"You're really back now, to stay. I don't care what your name is," Ran said her voice syrupy like warm honey. "You are you."

Conan's dark countenance lifted at her words and it was his turn to blush. "Heh, I suppose you're right."

Ran caught a few disapproving gazes sent in her direction – and several whispers. She tuned them out and shook her head, but some of the hushed barbs hit home a few insecurities.

Conan wasn't one of the best detectives in Japan for nothing. "I'm more worried about you," he admitted. "Are you sure…this is okay?"

"I thought you didn't care about what other people think," she said, a little mutinous.

He took her hands carefully. "I don't. But they won't be riding me for this. They'll accuse you of…seduction. I'm a young and naive boy, remember? Tender age of eighteen and all that. Obviously, I'm still impressionable."

"Tender my butt," Ran responded, getting her spirits back. Her chuckle was dry. Conan almost said something involving her butt being tender, but refrained smartly.

For a moment, they did nothing, the candlelight making their eyes reflect dancing shimmers of flame.

"I don't think I'll ever see the old you again," Ran said solemnly. "Too much time and too many things have happened."

"You're probably right," Conan said quietly. "But that's not such a bad thing, is it?"

The woman twirled her shorter brown hair back behind her ear and chuckled to herself. "No. Especially for me."

Conan tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

_Gosh_, thought Ran. On certain subjects, Conan was still much younger than she was.

"Oh, let's just say I have a laundry list of things that you'll be good for now," she said boldly, grinning.

It was rare to see her detective blush, but every time it happened, Ran felt like she had scored some sort of point for the home team. "We haven't gotten to the alcohol," he whispered, "And you're already tipsy."

She kicked his ankle in a firm, but teasing way. "Don't start. You are the worst drunk I've ever met. And that includes my father."

"Oh now really," Conan sounded completely affronted. "I can't be worse than your dad."

"Oh yes you can, you moody bastard," Ran said in an undertone, trying her hardest not to giggle, and sound serious. "You're nearly bipolar when you're drunk. And you're floppy."

"Floppy?!"

"Yes," she confirmed. "Like you lost all of your bones and were only held upright by couches and sometimes a table. Maybe a chair. If you didn't slide off of it."

He eyed her suspiciously. "How do I not remember any of this?"

"Again," she said, waving a fork in his face accusingly. "You are the _worst_ drunk I have _ever met_."

Before Conan could respond in a heated fashion, the waitress came back and listed their choices for the evening. This place was _above_ menus, apparently, so they had to memorize what she said in order to ask for their food.

After she left (both of them had ordered the salad), their eyes found each other's again and they both smiled.

"I really am glad you're back, Shinichi," Ran said, not really caring that she called him by his old name. It was the soul she was addressing, not the identity he carried.

A smile shone from his face; earnest, intelligent, and very much hers to keep, if she wished. "Glad to be back."

They raised their glasses, which rung like a single bell when clinked together.

"Welcome home."


End file.
